vapriologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chojiro Sasakibe
Chojiro Chojiro is the lieutenant of the 1st division Appearance Chōjirō has light amber eyes, silver grey hair, a small black handlebar mustache with tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white armguards. He wears a white turtleneck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm Personality It is revealed that having seen English society whilst on missions in the real world has had a big impact on him, as he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is on such degree, that he likes only Western cuisine, while disliking the Japanese one, making a huge difference between him and his captain in terms of food preference. (Though, surprisingly, he represents the on occasion, which more reflects following his captain's command than his own Western style.) His jinbaori, made by himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time endeavoring to adopt Western culture more and more Sysnosis Soul Society Arc Initially seen attending the Lieutenant meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki's group are launched into the Seireitei by , Chōjirō is seen with his captain everywhere he goes, including Rukia's execution on Hill. He is directly ordered by Yamamoto (along with and ) to stop after he runs off with . However, shortly after the three of them give chase, gets in their way. Chōjirō, like his fellow lieutenants, releases his Zanpakutō, but is defeated bare-handed by the -- not held back like Isane or crushed with his weapon like Ōmaeda, but rather getting punched in the jaw. Out of the three, he was the only one fast enough to react and attack, though Ichigo easily dodged Arrancar Arc Chōjirō is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly with the appearance of the in Karakura town, then again assisting his Captain in restraining after she goes off course on saving in a conversation with Shusuke Amagai Arc Shortly after is appointed captain of the third division, he is seen talking with Yamamoto about the need to fill the vacant captain positions. He is seen briefly when trying to stop from going into the captain-commander's room, however Renji just walks past him Fake Karakuru Town Arc Initially seen with the arrival of the Shinigami, he subsequently disappeared once the battles started. However, when the Vizard arrived, Shinji explained that they found him outside the barrier and that it was Chōjirō who let them through the barrier around Fake Karakura. Chōjirō apologies to Yamamoto for allowing the Vizard in, saying he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but before he can finish Yamamoto forgives his actions Unknown Zanpakuto Tales Arc Chōjirō goes to check the nature of the disturbances outside of the Captain-Commander's office. What happens next is unknown. However, he is later seen arriving on the Sōkyoku Hill where he falls unconscious in front of all the gathered officers. diagnoses him with a cardiac arrest and orders immediate treatment measures. He is later shown recovering with the other wounded Powers And Abilities Kidō Expert: Chōjirō is shown to be experienced enough in kido to open and close large powerful barriers, like the one around the fake Karakura Town. Flash Steps: Chōjirō is proficient enough in flash steps, appearing behind Shinji Hirako as he talks about the barrier that the Gotei 13 placed in the Fake Karakura. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chōjirō boasts a high spiritual energy Zanpakuto Gonryōmaru (厳霊丸, Solemn Spirit): an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Bite" (穿て, ugate; "pierce" in Japanese materials). In its shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a , fitting with Chōjirō's appearance. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown.